<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>McHarrison vOrE by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534297">McHarrison vOrE</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Fic, It’sajoke, M/M, McHarrison - Freeform, Vore, bad, disgustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a fookin joke</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>George Harrison/Paul McCartney, Paul McCartney/George Harrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>McHarrison vOrE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Angering vore enthusiasts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~<br/>
Paul could hear his heart beat thundering in his ears - his mouth was beginning to water.</p><p>He couldn’t - he mustn’t. He thought to himself as his body moved on its own.<br/>
He was mad and I mean really mad - as he reached up and grabbed George’s upper arms his eyes darkened as they locked gazes. </p><p>George looked extremely confused - but only for a moment - his expression turned into a mask of horror as Paul’s mouth opened almost impossibly wide.<br/>
Before he even had time to yell for help he was a bulge in his throat.</p><p>Paul was too hungry - too angry to even consider savouring his meal - his prey.<br/>
With one last gulp and one last shove - George settled heavily in his belly - his vision had become rather hazy.<br/>
His arms were too restrained in Paul’s belly to even move. He tried doing anything but his stomach was so tight and slippery that he couldn’t. Once his legs were wet and forced to fold up he knew he couldn’t escape. He was completely swallowed.<br/>
"Goddamnit Paul let me out ! Let me out !" George panicked.</p><p>Paul took a look at his rather gravid midsection - letting out a yawn - what was previously light muscled was now round and bulging out as if someone had shoved an inflated beach ball down his throat.</p><p>"Well about that Geo - I don’t know how - even if I did I wouldn’t let you out... I’ve tried to mend our bond I really have... but you keep pushing me away and blaming me for your mishaps... I’m sorry..."<br/>
Paul said as George violently kicked and punched - it hurt but the pain was worth it to teach George a lesson. 𝘏𝘦’𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 - 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺. <br/>
Paul sighed lazily rubbing the underside of his belly as it softly gurgled.</p><p>Suddenly George felt movement of Paul’s muscles his intestines. Was he being digested ? Indeed he was.</p><p>"Oops... has digestion already started ?<br/>
Welp there is nothing I can do for you now..."<br/>
Paul giggled - his cheeks turned to a soft cute bright pink.<br/>
~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>